


【chulu+SK】他是熊

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 2016 chulu旧刊 【他是熊】全文放出





	【chulu+SK】他是熊

Ⅰ.  
　　苏鲁睁开了浓黑色的眼睛，清晨的露水顺着头顶绿萝的长叶落到他的眉心中央，留下一小滩向外扩散的水渍。  
　　他从像植物温室一样的房间里直起身子，满意地看着早晨六点的阳光透过薄雾穿过木质的方形窗户，在亚麻被子上留下斜斜的影子。耳朵敏锐地捕捉着周围的每一丝声音，那喋喋不休的高音是恼人的画眉们在八卦一大早的见闻、那清澈的流水声是森林中央那条小溪穿过古树的笑声、那草绿色的风声是温暖而湿润的夏季风的预兆，它每一季度都会如约来到森林，慷慨地馈赠从海洋带来的珍宝。  
　　紧接着，他听到了一个不属于这个可爱早晨的声音——如炮弹似的猛烈的撞击声。苏鲁哀嚎一声捂住眼，用脚趾头想想都知道是谁回来了，他的好室友兼人生导师（呸！），吉姆•T•柯克。“亲爱的苏鲁你猜我刚刚在山上和史波克散步的时候发现了什么！”  
　　“隔壁村某个令人神魂倾倒的小姑娘么？”在桌子上一堆空酒瓶中找到自己的陶瓷马克杯，苏鲁往里面倒了一整袋可可粉加满热水，头也没回地安静搅拌着。  
　　“啧，我哪有那么肤浅？”吉姆不屑地说到，好像跟他从来没有被哪个令人神魂颠倒的小姑娘迷住一样。他大步走到端起杯子刚准备喝一口的苏鲁面前，夺过他杯子重重放在桌子上。在苏鲁挑眉说出‘你想干什么’之前，吉姆赶紧解释到：“我怕接下来我的话会让你把热可可全喷出来。”。  
　　接着金色头发的小伙子按住苏鲁的肩膀让他在椅子上坐定，四处瞄了瞄确认没有人偷听，用严肃又略带颤抖的语气一字一句地说  
　　“我•在•森•林•里，见•到•了•熊。”  
　　“别开玩笑了吉姆。”苏鲁笑了起来，拍拍对方像苹果一样亮晶晶的充满期待的脸颊，企图把这个还在做梦的孩子拉回现实，“如果真的有熊徘徊在约克镇旁边，那我们都要去问候上帝了。”  
　　“你居然也不相信我！”吉姆生气地揪着头发，“刚才我去找老骨头的时候，哦天哪，我怀疑他下一秒要把我送到精神病院！”  
　　“确实，在大屠杀之后还说自己能见到熊，吉姆你确实……”  
　　“史波克看到了，只有他相信我！”他像小孩子一样提高声音喊着，拎起从山上打猎到的两只棕色野兔，狠狠地踩着木地板走进厨房，嘴里嘟囔着什么‘只有瓦肯妖精不会说谎’。  
　　“亲眼去看看，苏鲁。”走进厨房刷杯子的时候，正在精心处理野兔肉的吉姆命令似的对他说。对方满手粘着赤红的鲜血，还握着两把剔骨刀，似乎苏鲁不答应的话下一秒他就把自己处理的像案板上可怜的野兔一样。  
　　苏鲁比划了一个OK的手势，抱起要带给史波克的一些草药走出门外，但他实际想的是应该找史波克谈谈，给他亲爱的男朋友吉姆灌输点逻辑知识，别天天瞎胡乱想。  
　　年轻的猎人沿着灌木丛生的小路离开约克镇，走向那座安静呼吸的森林。虽然吉姆说的看到熊的事情八成是幻想，但苏鲁内心深处一个小小的声音在喊道‘去森林看看，去森林看看！’。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Ⅱ.  
　　他们这辈人从未见过熊，更不用提和棕熊们战斗，因此被老人们誉为‘和平的一代’。苏鲁对于熊的印象仅存在于爷爷亲口讲述的那些夏天夜晚的老故事里面。哦是的，苏鲁的爷爷，我们暂称为老苏鲁，是亲身经历过那次大屠杀的战士。  
　　在好几个繁星点缀的夏季夜晚，老苏鲁抱着年幼的苏鲁躺在摇椅里，在吱吱呀呀的竹子挤压声中缓缓道来那些英勇的、血腥的、又热血澎湃的故事。年幼的苏鲁最喜欢听爷爷讲他是如何用柔韧的竹子建造捕捉熊的陷阱，怎样用赤红色的铁剑穿透棕熊硕大的脑壳，怎样在熊的血盆大口中存活下来……  
　　每次讲完后老苏鲁会端起草药熬制的凉茶，闭上眼睛揉着自己接着假肢的右腿，用‘最后，我们过上了幸福快乐的生活’结束精彩的冒险故事。那时候的苏鲁便有了根深蒂固的印象：半圆形的耳朵，深色的圆形眼睛，暗红色的舌头，短而尖的白色牙齿，深褐色的手掌……熊是残暴凶狠的生物，它们毁坏庄稼，它们吃人，是恐怖的象征。  
　　虽然熊不可能再出现在森林里，苏鲁还是忍不住想如果熊再出现，自己肯定会像爷爷所做的那样，毫不畏惧地与它们搏斗。他在闲暇时间抽出锋利的铁剑，从纷纷落下的竹叶中精准地斩断蝴蝶的翅膀。  
　　绕过小镇和森林之间作为界限的灰绿色大石头，苏鲁轻轻地踩在铺满腐败树叶的泥土上，透明的小精灵从石缝里钻出来，趴在石头上静静地欢迎着每一个来到森林的人。  
　　没有人知道那块长满青苔的，灰绿色的大石头是什么时候出现在那儿，但约克镇的人都知道大屠杀的血河没有流过那块石头，英雄们的灵魂永远安息在石头背后的森林里。  
　　他撩开垂在头顶上长长的藤蔓，灵巧地跨越横断的腐木上，像一头灵敏的年轻雄鹿。苏鲁能准确地识别森林里的每一种蘑菇，那看似可爱的天蓝色蘑菇诱惑着各种生物去触碰采摘，然而只要你碰一下，致命的孢子就会像云雾一样包裹你，数秒就能致死。  
　　‘蓝精灵’的孢子粉也是当年用于对付熊的一种武器。苏鲁想起爷爷说的话，忍不住笑了一下，避开华丽的帝王蝶们聚集的巢穴继续往前走。  
　　不出所料，史波克一分不多一秒不少地在约定的时间地点等他。绿耳朵的瓦肯族妖精们和人类一直保持着若即若离的关系，他们从几千年前就生活在大陆上，却由于一些不可告人的原因迁移到了约克镇旁边的森林里，偶尔来到镇上用罕见的矿物和人类交易。  
　　‘别相信那群冷血生物，阿光。’。苏鲁记得爷爷严肃地告诫他，因为在那次和熊类抗衡的大屠杀里面瓦肯族的妖精们一点忙都没有帮，他们的首领冷漠地拒绝了人类的恳求。用魔法在森林的裂缝里消失了数百年，待风波平息后又出现，仿佛什么都没有发生似的采摘着熟透的苹果。  
　　有着一半人类血统和一半妖精血统的史波克则处在一个尴尬的位置，同时忍受和防备着两种生物不怀好意的目光，他只能用智慧和武力强化自己，迅速在约克镇的学院里成长为令人敬佩又好奇的尖子生。  
　　苏鲁和史波克的交情比不上吉姆的热情似火和‘无所畏惧’，但也比麦考伊的冷眼相对好的多。每次身上有点伤口的吉姆被麦考伊医生摁在椅子上缠纱布的时候，医生总会想都不想地质问‘你小子又和史波克去哪儿鬼混了？’，跟随的史波克总会挑起一边的黑色浓郁的眉毛，平静地反驳‘您这样毫无根据地指责是不符合逻辑的，医生。’只要这话一出，后续想都不用想就是一场惨烈的口水战。  
　　所以在史波克开口前先抢得话语权能有效避免一长串夹杂着专业词汇的嘲讽，如果你想正常沟通的话。  
　　这是麦考伊深刻告诫苏鲁的交流秘诀，他憋着笑接受年长者的建议，顺手帮医生家里种植的捕蝇草浇了水。  
　　“甘草、红花、接骨草……都在这儿。顺便我想问问关于吉姆说的，见到熊的事情。”比史波克矮了几公分的苏鲁很讨厌被对方低看的感觉，他索性踩在一块凸起的页岩上伸手递去褐色的纸袋。  
　　听到‘熊’的词汇，妖精摆出一副‘吉姆这家伙又到处泄密了’的无奈表情，用波澜不惊的语调回答“是的，我们见到了熊，就在森林里。”。  
　　“这不可能！”苏鲁立刻反驳，“人类早在几十年前就消灭了……”  
　　“瓦肯人不会说谎。”史波克挺了挺胸，义正言辞地以自己的种族担保。“但是……”  
　　听到了有转折意味的‘但是’，苏鲁好奇地接了一句‘但是你们没有看清？’  
　　“我们只看到了熊的一部分，长毛的熊掌，以及泥土上的脚印。”  
　　“这很可能是某些小孩子的恶作剧。”苏鲁耸耸肩，摆摆手准备把这个玩笑忘到脑后，他正准备返回小镇的时候，史波克像演讲似的开始滔滔不绝地说起来。  
　　“我认为你来找我求证的真正原因是源自于内心深处的恐惧。你害怕人类围剿熊类成功的功绩被吉姆的一次发现而推翻，害怕心里曾经坚信的、毫不动摇的事实被打乱。哦，鸵鸟心态的典型代表，就算你把头埋进沙子里面假装看不到那些脚印也不能否认熊确实存在的事实……”  
　　苏鲁生气地挑起眉打断他的演讲，嘎吱嘎吱地踩着断裂的树枝往回走。  
　　“天杀的我真应该给你来一刀，闭嘴，史波克！”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Ⅲ.   
　　一路上苏鲁脑子里挥之不去爷爷给他讲述的那些故事，对，熊早就灭绝了，它们永远消失在森林里。是人类成功消灭了它们，根本不会有什么熊再出现在这儿，脚印，熊掌……那都是恶作剧的模型。他焦虑又生气地抓起一把枯萎的竹节草叶子，撕碎了扔到地上。草丛里的红松鼠听着他的脚大力踩过小路，吓的全跳到了树洞里，露出黑色的小眼睛盯着猎人走过的，痕迹分明的小路。  
　　年轻的猎人没有走来的那条小路，他从一条道路两侧种满了紫茉莉的小径穿过，忍不住摘了一大把白色和紫色相间的小花，用柔软的藤条扎在一起，可以回去放在窗台旁边的玻璃瓶里。他一边想着是用热水浸泡延长保质期还是加一点淡啤酒，完全没注意脚径直踩进了一个藏在落叶下面的绳索里面。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
　　随着一声惨绝人寰的尖叫，草丛中的铃兰吓得藏起了嫩白的小花，头顶的椴树被震的抖落一地卵圆形的叶子。在椴树的枝杈上散步的绿蜥蜴滑了一跤，跌到了下面龙舌兰宽厚的叶子组成的篮子里面。  
　　摔得四仰朝天的苏鲁躺在地上的深坑里面，他明显地感觉好几段树根捅在腰部，脸上堆满了叶片有小锯齿的椴树叶子，挠着自己的脸颊让他打了好几个喷嚏。他把压在背下面的右胳膊抽出来，皱起眉头看着干净的外套上面沾满了深褐色的黏土。  
　　环顾四周挖的非常均匀的坡度，洞口规整的卵圆形，还有飘到胸前的几片干枯的刺槐花花瓣，猎人很快辨认出这个完美的陷阱出自细心仔细的乌胡拉小姐之手——那个用刺槐花喂养蜜蜂的，总是在胸口别着几朵淡粉色小花的黑皮肤少女。  
　　苏鲁没好气地哼了一声，翻了个白眼思考要怎么爬出去。在洞地站直之后苏鲁悲哀地发现陷阱的深度超出他的想象。没有坚固的绳子和支撑点他绝对爬不出去，而今天自己本意是拜访好友，自然不会带绳索和铁钉。均匀的泥土中凸出了几块石头，他想顺着天然的石头攀岩似的爬上去，却屡次被滑腻的苔藓阻拦，狠狠地摔到底部。  
　　陷阱中上部的地方还被放了有锋利尖刺的荨麻，几次尝试后细细的红色伤痕遍布他的手背和脸颊，他伸手擦去额头上的汗水时候居然抹下一手淡红色的血腥味。‘等我回去一定要好好夸奖乌胡拉，夸奖她的陷阱做的这么完美’，苏鲁喘着气跟自己开玩笑，抬头看了眼从头顶落下的，渐渐偏西的日光。  
　　要加快找到出路的速度，否则自己一晚上都得在阴冷的深坑里面和悉悉索索的蚯虫作伴。苏鲁尝试着喊叫了好几声，希望有人能听到求救声，但周围一层叠一层的各种植物把他的声音吸收的一干二净，在偏僻的小路上根本传不出多远。  
　　把脏兮兮的外套撕成几条布条，苏鲁在掌心缠了几圈想再尝试一次顺着凸起的石头爬上去，突然从洞口落下了一小团用宽叶子包裹的小包。泛着水渍的深绿色小包引诱着他去拆开，一窥内含的宝物。他伸手戳了戳叶片，从里面渗出了熟悉的草药的味道，猎人立刻辨认出这是杜鹃花叶和半枝莲的混合气味，良好的止血材料。  
　　“我猜你被荨麻划了不少口子，快涂上。”上面传来了一个苏鲁从来没有听过的一个男孩子的声音，一个小小的有些警惕和害怕的声音，夹杂着不属于当地人的口音。一条用三股藤蔓编成的绳子垂到他身边，动了动暗示他抓住。  
　　惊喜的猎人迅速顺着绳子爬上去，在中上部小心地躲避荨麻的尖刺，当他的右脚踏到洞口的时候用力一蹬，整个人完美地跃出陷阱。  
　　“嘿！谢谢你的草药，还有绳子！”早已准备好的感谢话语和友好的微笑僵持在苏鲁的脸上，他迈出陷阱后周围一个人影都没有，绳子的一端被固定在地面上，像有人早就放好的那样。  
　　做好事不留名的无名英雄？他在四周的灌木丛里翻找了好几圈，企图找到那个人身影，除了一簇姜黄色的短发什么也没见到。“不……不用谢，先生。”那个声音又从他看不到的地方冒出来了，坚持着有人帮助自己就必须好好回报的苏鲁着急地冲向右后方的树林，拨开树叶后只见到一块有人踩过的空地，留下两个模糊不清的脚印。  
　　居然跑的那么快？他眯起眼睛，兴奋地想和不知名的人来一次赛跑，从背后捉住那个玩着捉迷藏的小青年，拍着肩膀感谢紧急时刻的伸手救助。  
　　“我请求你快离开，先生。”那个声音又从他摸不清的方向传过来，带着一点颤抖的意味。苏鲁猜不透为什么救助了自己的人会惧于现身，或许是有什么不可告人的秘密？想想史波克第一次暗中帮助野外测验的吉姆找到森林里的出口时，也不愿意显出真身，在吉姆说了好几个激怒他的笑话之后才从树洞里正式露出尖尖的绿耳朵。  
　　“那我至少应该知道你的名字，无名英雄。”。  
　　“呃……我想想……契科夫，应该是这个名字。”。  
　　名字不应该是脱口而出的吗。这个疑问在苏鲁心头闪过了一下，立刻消失在浩瀚的思维海洋里面。“谢谢你，契科夫。”  
　　苏鲁想了想，紧接着补上一句“你的姓使我想起了《樱桃园》，那书的作者叫安东•契科夫。希望下次见面的时候你能认真告诉我你的名字。我叫苏鲁光。”  
　　猎人沿着小路往回走的时候回头看了一眼陷阱旁边的树林，见到了一双亮晶晶的，介于天蓝色和草绿色之间的眼睛，被一撮姜黄色的头发遮住了一半。肯定是契科夫的眼睛，他在心里笑着想，吹了一声口哨挥挥手。  
　　契科夫躲在树丛后面懊恼地揪了一下自己头顶半圆形的耳朵，叹了口气抱着野兔坐回石头上。“我没有名字，苏鲁先生。”  
　　“你们都叫我们，熊。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Ⅳ.  
　　等苏鲁踏着撒着夕阳的小路回到约克镇的时候，三分之二的澄黄黄太阳已经落到了赭石色山丘的后面，他还没有推开木门就被急冲冲的吉姆撞了个满怀。  
　　“这么着急？晚上又有约会……”还没说完话吉姆就给他披上了带兜帽的斗篷，往他手里塞了一套弓箭和常用的竹剑。  
　　“你要打猎？大晚上的？”  
　　“别废话了苏鲁，唠唠叨叨的跟老骨头一样，”金发健壮的年轻人整理了一下马甲，穿上斗篷往腰间插了两把锋利的匕首，拽着苏鲁往他刚刚回来的路上跑。“我们去森林里，抓那只熊。”他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛“乌胡拉早你几步从森林里回来，说她前天放置的陷阱被人踩坏了，再加上我今天早上看到的种种线索。我们要成为历史上留名的猎熊者了，你不激动吗苏鲁！”  
　　黑头发的年轻人被拽着往森林里面跑，脑子高速着旋转思考是先坦白踩坏陷阱的是他自己，还是先反驳吉姆森林里根本不可能存在熊，他早上所见都只是孩子们的恶作剧。  
　　做好了被吉姆嘲笑至少三个月的准备，苏鲁企图拉住他严肃地说‘今天踩坏陷阱的人是我，不是熊。’。  
　　但吉姆跑起来简直跟兔子一样活泼，拦都拦不住。他还顺便敲敲门叫上了奥尔森，当红衣的奥尔森问起为什么不叫上麦考伊的时候，吉姆无奈地叹了口气装模作样地学起年长者的声音“谁知道那个该死的黑乎乎森林里面有什么东西！树干里盘踞的吸血蝙蝠，叶子里藏的箭毒蛙，随便被什么伤害一下你都别想活着回来，臭小子。”  
　　“在被老骨头用皮带捆在椅子上之前，英勇的我迅速掀翻了他门口的吊兰跑了出来，否则今晚约克镇又要少一个猎熊英雄。”奥尔森大笑起来，倒挂在石壁上的蝙蝠叽叽喳喳地飞走，扑扇着黑色的翅膀消失在泛着粉紫色晚霞的天空里。  
　　“你们听我说，踩坏陷阱的不是熊，是我。”苏鲁扯着嗓子在两个人后面喊着，吉姆哈哈笑了两声，说着什么‘苏鲁要是能掉进陷阱，那史波克都能算错瓦碦雅的账单了。’  
　　“兄弟，听着，这不是什么玩笑。”他停止了跑动，站在离吉姆和奥尔森几步远的后面，用比平常沉稳的声音更低沉严肃的嗓音说“森林里没有熊，我们应该回去。”。  
　　“啧，你要是害怕就回去帮麦考伊打理他的吊兰吧。”奥尔森撇撇嘴拉着吉姆跳过一截木桩，拿出砍刀劈断挡着道路的荨麻丛。  
　　苏鲁张了张嘴想反驳什么，一只手抓住他的手腕大力地把他拖到了侧面的小路上，那人的另一只手轻轻贴在他嘴唇上，一个熟悉的带着一点外族人口音的声音小声地说“从这边走，苏鲁先生，有些事情你得弄清楚。”  
　　“你是契科夫？”抓着他手腕的手始终没有松开，但苏鲁能感觉到对方的肩膀抖了一下，手指捏了捏自己的手腕表示对这个问题的赞同。“很感谢你下午出手相救，没了你我真不知道该怎么办。你来自哪里？听你的口音不像约克镇的原住民。你多大了？住在哪儿？我们应该一起去见吉姆，哦你知道的我的舍友，吉姆•T•柯克。告诉他森林里没有熊，赶紧让他打消这奇怪的念头……”  
　　猎人连珠炮似的问出一连串问题，可契科夫一个都没有回答，反而拉着他更快地往森林深处跑。手拎着油灯跑步很不方便，苏鲁索性把它挂在箭筒上，不顾细长的叶子啪嗒啪嗒打在脸上。  
　　“好吧好吧，羞涩的契科夫先生，你总得告诉我目的地是哪儿！”  
　　刚刚的一串问题得不到任何回答的苏鲁挣脱开了对方的手，气鼓鼓地问到。淡色头发的青年转过头，惊恐又焦急地看着苏鲁，柔和的月光下他的眼睛像绿松石一样，放大的瞳孔和周围的细丝像石头上面密密麻麻的花纹，雕刻出不属于人类的美。  
　　“我想找个方便说话的地方。”苏鲁声音一大，契科夫的声音显的十分窘迫。青年有些不安地搓着手，一头卷曲的姜黄色头发让他看起来只有十七八岁。  
　　“这儿很适合说话。”苏鲁皱了皱眉，不能理解为什么契科夫把一切都处理的这么神神秘秘，救了人有什么不好意思坦白的，难不成还怕苏鲁把他拐走了？  
　　周围的树丛里飘出来几只小小的萤火虫，绕着契科夫的身边，苏鲁才发现他穿着单薄的白衬衣，甚至还光着脚踩过成片的枯枝败叶。他解下自己的斗篷想要披到对方身上，契科夫咽了口口水推开他的手。  
　　“我……我想认真地告诉您，苏鲁先生……我……熊……”契科夫鼓起勇气像要给苏鲁告白一样吐出几个字节，可他还没补全这个句子就被一声清亮的呼喊打断。  
　　“我发现你了！臭小子苏鲁！跑那么远让我和奥尔森一阵好找。”是吉姆的声音，苏鲁刚想解释，契科夫立刻抓起一块石头打碎了苏鲁身后的油灯，嘟囔着‘怎么忘记打碎灯了，该死。’紧接着用完全不属于人类的蛮力拽走他，飞速地在黑暗的森林里狂奔着。  
　　“嘿你等等，契科夫，你抓疼我了！”苏鲁在后面挣扎着，却惊人地发现对方的手好像张了尖齿，钳子似的咬着他。  
　　“跟着我没错，苏鲁先生，我要说的事情只有你能知道。”  
　　他们不知道在黑乎乎的森林里穿行了多久，苏鲁扭头还能看到吉姆和奥尔森追赶他的身影，好友的手里的油灯点着橙黄色明亮的光，而他斗篷的下摆早就被叶子上残积的水珠打湿，阴冷的风吹过他的裤管感觉寒意渗人。  
　　当苏鲁还惊讶于契科夫怎么会有这样好体力的时候，契科夫猛地刹车停住，他才发现他们面前是一道深邃的裂缝，几只小蝙蝠从里面飞出来发出不详的声音。  
　　“我找到你了，苏鲁！”‘野兔’吉姆像炮弹一样冲出树丛，穿着粗气用腰间的双刀指向契科夫，大声质问道“你想干什么？竟然敢掳走我亲爱的阿光！”  
　　先撇去从吉姆嘴里听见‘亲爱的阿光’这种字眼有多吓人，苏鲁感到后背上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩——他看到契科夫慢慢转过来的双眸，深处盘旋着一股浓郁的棕黑色。目光上移，对方软绵绵的头发里冒出了两个正常人没有的凸起，银色的月光似乎罩上了一层毛绒绒的冷光。  
　　“契科夫，你可以当着我们的面解释清楚……”  
　　而穿着白衬衣的少年用力摇了摇头，伸手搭在苏鲁的肩膀上，用后悔而懊恼的声音小声说道“对不起，阿光。”。  
　　接着苏鲁感到那双手用力一推，自己的双脚悬空在悬崖边上，清新的风顺着头发往上吹，仰面看到的是泛着苍白色光芒的水星和橙红色的火星在黑幕般的夜空中眨着眼。  
　　契科夫居然把他推下了悬崖？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Ⅴ.  
　　“你……？”苏鲁目瞪口呆地看着姜黄色头发的少年咬咬牙，从悬崖上纵身跃下狠狠地抱紧自己。峡谷的风伴随着一点榛子和松果的味道从他脸颊呼呼吹过，猎人脑子里高速组合着一整天所接收到的消息。森林中有熊的传言，史波克拆穿自己的内心，踩到乌胡拉的陷阱，被森林里突然冒出来的陌生人搭救而现在又被这个人亲手推下悬崖……  
　　当他以为自己会在黑不见底的深渊分身碎骨的时候，毫无征兆地砸在一团软乎乎的东西上面。呃，还有一股榛子酱的味道。  
　　苏鲁直愣愣地躺在那团软乎乎的东西上，一动也不敢动，在脑子里的一锅稀粥里面又加入了‘掉到一团毛团子’这个消息，整锅粥都变的味道越来越奇怪，像瓦肯蔬菜汤一样。  
　　突然，背后面的东西呼出了长长的一口气，它居然还在动？苏鲁吓得憋住气，一点一点挪动着从上面滚下来。脚触到地面的时候他终于敢正常呼吸了，猎人猫着腰尽量不发出声音地远离身后姜黄色的不明生物，整个狭长寂静的裂缝里面只听得到水珠‘啪嗒，啪嗒’落到石头上的声音。  
　　契科夫哪儿去了？苏鲁想起那个少年推下悬崖前对自己说了一句摸不着头脑的抱歉，接着又跟随自己跳崖，而自己完好无损……苍天啊这可不是什么凄惨狗血的爱情故事吧。  
　　他扭头又看了一眼身后微微蠕动的毛团，姜黄色的，很像契科夫那头卷发的颜色。应该是某种穴居的生物吧？苏鲁捡起一小根树枝，好奇地戳了一下那个生物的皮毛。  
　　一声怒吼从姜黄色的生物口中传来，它直立起来才完全显露出真实的模样。半圆形的耳朵，深色的圆形眼睛，暗红色的舌头，短而尖的白色牙齿，深褐色的手掌……  
　　“是……是熊？”苏鲁完全丧失了腿部运动的能力，嘴巴张成O形呆愣在那儿，只能战战兢兢发出提问。  
　　显然那头熊听不懂人类的语音，它挪动了一下自己的位置，又大吼了一声向苏鲁所在的方向挥掌，引得他跌坐在石头上，右手暗中摸索着捡起一片锋利的岩块。脑海里飞速搜寻着爷爷曾经提到的熊的身体上最脆弱的地方，是眼睛？还是心脏？  
　　当那头恐怖的生物又朝他吼叫，向他挥掌的时候，苏鲁扬手用石片的侧面划了出去，在对方深棕色的右掌上留下一道深深的口子。熊疼的嚎叫了一嗓子，把岩壁上悬挂的蝙蝠们全吓跑了，它后退了几步，似乎为再一次冲击做着准备。  
　　你可是猎熊者的后裔，苏鲁光，绝对不能胆怯后退！  
　　苏鲁这样告诫着自己，半弯着腰也准备再次对决，最好还能一击毙命。肾上腺激素刺激着感觉和运动系统大幅提升，握紧仅有的武器，猎人深呼吸后迅速地冲到那头熊的面前。  
　　锋利的灰黑色岩石还未捅进皮毛，那头熊非常剧烈地摇晃了一下，然后一个踉跄，滑稽的像一个笨重的胖孩子滑到在冰面上，扑倒在苏鲁面前。  
　　他只能傻愣愣的握着石片，先前的造势在轰的一声中荡然无存，警惕地看着摔倒的笨熊有什么举动。  
　　姜黄色的粗毛像潮水从沙滩上撤退那样迅速从熊的身上消失，露出白色精干的手臂。熊的头部也不断缩小，只留下头的上部一团凌乱的姜黄色卷发。苏鲁好似一只被闪电猛然击中的红松鼠，手足无措地抱着自己怀里的浆果，直愣愣地站在那儿。  
　　披着一层毛皮外套的，由熊变成的人缓缓抬起头，发出一声疼痛的喊叫“该死的又平地摔到了……希望没被人看到。”  
　　“噗，我看到了，契科夫同志。”  
　　对方蹭地一下站起来，用苏鲁熟悉的绿松石一样的眼睛扫视了自己至少三遍，眉毛揉成一团，嘴角向下耷拉着用抱歉又悲伤的口气说“很抱歉对你所做的一切，苏鲁先生。”他凝视着苏鲁黑曜石一样闪闪发亮的眼睛，还残留着一点绒毛的大手搭在苏鲁的肩膀上，郑重其事地公布  
　　“Aye，是的，如你所见，我是熊。”  
　　长达五分钟的时间里没有一个人说话，唯有球形的血滴从契科夫的掌心一滴一滴落下，砸在苔藓上。透着一点月光苏鲁能更清楚地看到契科夫头顶的半圆形耳朵，小小的藏在乱蓬蓬的头发里面。猎人更仔细地观察他的脸，若是撇去眼睛中若隐若现的深色花纹，这头熊跟十七八岁的少年没什么两样——熊的脸颊上还有一小片粉灰色的雀斑。  
　　终于，契科夫试探性地开口“你不准备杀了我吗？猎人先生。”他瞟到苏鲁右手锋利的石片畏缩地向后退了几步。  
　　“像你的祖先们所做的那样，将长剑捅入我们的心脏，用涂满蓝精灵毒液的弓箭射杀我们……”  
　　“不，你和我曾经听说过的熊，”像是被一种神奇的力量所驱使，苏鲁上前一步握住契科夫的手腕，力气大的不让他再后退。  
　　“你们不一样。”猎人似乎用了很大的力气，下结论似的说着。  
　　“你善良、乐于助人。撇去你把我推下悬崖这事儿不谈，就因为准备草药和把我从陷阱里拉上来，我得邀请你去我的房间坐坐，给你端上热可可和松饼。”。  
　　“或许我还可以拿上榛子酱！”听到热可可和松饼，熊的眼睛立刻变的亮晶晶的，像要去游乐园的小孩子一样期待地望着对方。苏鲁忍不住伸出手，轻轻地揪了一下那团姜黄色卷发里面的小耳朵，低声嘀咕‘好软’。  
　　契科夫有些不好意思地笑了一下，他指了指苏鲁手里的石片问“我得确定你不会伤害我，苏鲁先生。”  
　　“别那样一口一个‘先生’称呼我，你可以叫我阿光。哦我当然不会伤害你，你没有像那些熊一样袭击人类，烧毁我们的村庄……”  
　　“袭击人类，烧毁村庄……那是假的，那都是假的！”听到最后几个字契科夫愤怒地叫了出来，抽出手靠在岩壁上。他用双手捂着脸低声说着苏鲁听不懂的话，头顶的耳朵因为愤怒和悲伤不停地抖动。“明明是人类袭击了我们，烧毁我们的家园。”  
　　听到大声的争吵，裂缝的深处窜出几只野兔，靠在熊瘦长的腿旁边耷拉着耳朵安慰似的蹲成一排。苏鲁本想走上去拍拍少年的头，但对方猛地抬起头，脸上挂着两条细细的泪斑。像受了很大伤害似的，熊的嘴唇颤抖着，哽咽着说出苏鲁一生都不会忘记的故事。  
　　“在一开始，没有熊想要伤害人类。你们的祖先和我们的祖先起初都生活在这片土地上，熊和其他小动物们拥有森林，你们建立城镇。我们拿着蜂蜜和榛子酱交换你们做的腌鱼，给可爱的小女孩捧上一口袋覆盆子，换来孩子们亲切柔软的抚摸。直到某一年的春夏之交，洪水席卷了整片大陆，所有的努力和收成都毁于一旦。”苏鲁点点头，表示他听说过那场几乎毁灭了一切的洪水。  
　　“人类向我们求助，我们慷慨地拿出了地窖里存储的小麦，可你们只会索取！”契科夫高声叫着，踩碎了好几块小石头，“当我们到重建的村庄祈求帮助的时候，人类，人类用烙铁的尖矛指着我们，用那块大石头隔绝森林和村庄的道路。”  
　　“但那些袭击，是的确发生过的。”苏鲁想起爷爷断了一半的右腿，迟疑地问了一句。  
　　而契科夫无奈地笑了一下，冷酷地回答“面对生死威胁的时候，哪个生物会坐以待毙？”  
　　“之后的事情也就像你们代代流传的英雄传说那样，人类发起了大屠杀，熊消失在了森林里，从此人类过上了幸福快乐的生活。”  
　　“可你还活着，而且我很好奇，如果所有人熊都能变成人类，那你们伪装着也不是不可以啊……”  
　　“我是一个例外！”他站起来用一种‘你简直蠢到没救’的表情盯着苏鲁。“熊当然不能变成人类，我能这样活下来是一场幸运的事故。”  
　　“那是某一年的秋末发生的事情。我的母亲，还有妹妹，三个人就像往常一样在森林里觅食，我们收集松树上的松果，还有榛子，酿成榛子酱储备在树洞里度过一整个冬天。然后我们见到了人类，你们举着火把气冲冲地围剿我们。在混乱的逃亡中我们三个走散了，我躲在一栋破旧的酒窖里，又冷又饿，一股脑喝下了十几瓶不知道酿没酿好的酒，等我睡了一觉晕乎乎醒来的时候，发现自己外貌变成了人类的样子。”  
　　“你确定你喝的是酒，而不是某个巫婆没酿好的毒药？”  
　　熊怂怂肩，摆出一副‘我怎么知道’的表情。接着缩成一团用手抱着双腿小声的继续说“我像发现新大陆一样拿着那些酒去找家人，迫不及待地告诉他们喝了这个就能逃过一劫，然而等我找到她们的时候……”  
　　“亲眼见证了自己的亲人被杀死的场景。”  
　　“那些凄惨的叫声和流成小河一样的鲜血像影片一样不停的在我脑子里播放，在几乎崩溃的时候我发现自己又变成了熊，挥舞着手掌把那些杀了亲人的人类碾成泥土。等我清醒的时候又恢复了人类的样子，无助地趴在家人还有些温热的尸体上痛哭流涕。”  
　　说到这儿契科夫很响亮地抽了一下鼻子，狠狠地揉了揉眼睛转头看向在仔细思考什么的苏鲁。“我没办法控制自己什么时候变成人，或者熊。我害怕你那位朋友杀死我，但又想告诉你全部的真相。”  
　　“所以你就抱着我双双跳崖了？哦天哪你下回就不能坦率一点，在森林里狂奔的时候明明有那么多时间让你一字一句的告诉我！”苏鲁忍不住提高了声音，他好听的男中音回荡在空长的峡谷裂缝里面，没有一个生物敢接下去。  
　　“呃……我想应该不会有下次了。”契科夫站了起来，浅浅地笑着望向苏鲁。他伸手招呼了一串淡黄色的萤火虫，捧着他们像个天使一样对流星低语。  
　　‘带他离开这儿，好吗？’  
　　苏鲁听懂了这句话，疑惑地投去询问的目光，而契科夫眨了眨眼睛，尽可能欢快地请求到“你已经知道了我的秘密，告诉人类们这一切的真相，苏鲁。”  
　　萤火虫连成细线绕在猎人的手上，指向走出谷底的道路。  
　　“别开玩笑了，你觉得会有人相信我？一个年轻猎人的话？”苏鲁挥挥手打散了那一串星光熠熠的萤火虫，一个箭步迈到契科夫面前，注视着低着头的小熊。“听着，契科夫，我认识一位……医生，不过他很擅长调配一些有趣的药水。”  
　　他的双手越过契科夫的肩膀，强迫对方抬起头。“所以你得跟我回去，你救了我，那我也会救你，我保证。”。  
　　熊和猎人手拉着手，在金黄色的光线指引下踩过光滑的花岗岩，在丛生的宝石花里摸索着通往峡谷顶部的道路。两个小小的身影在月光眷顾的森林里穿行，苏鲁偶尔跑动几步，鹿皮斗篷在他身体后面划出好看的弧线。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Ⅵ.  
　　“你们这群臭小子除了给我找麻烦，还会干什么！本以为低声怨气处理那么多不可思议的伤口都足够了，而现在！”麦考伊怒气冲冲地提高音量，脸和脖子红的像知更鸟的胸脯一样，狠狠地用手指戳了戳契科夫头上的一对耳朵，吓的熊又低下头往苏鲁背后藏了藏。  
　　“带着一头熊来找我？熊！啊！我的老天！挥着爪子能摁倒一个成年人！”  
　　“我亲爱的老骨头。”吉姆嬉皮笑脸地拿开老朋友壮实的手掌，“首先，契科夫小朋友还是未成年的好孩子，你都吓到人家蓬松可爱的小脸蛋了。”说着冲身后的抛了好几个媚眼，反而让契科夫困惑地低声问苏鲁“原来人类都习惯这样介绍吗。”“不，严格来说吉姆不能算个正常人类。”  
　　“其次，要是伟大的麦考伊医生出品的药水能让一头熊保持人类形态，我相信这能在瓦肯妖精那儿开辟一大条致富道路，到时候必定能赚的……”金色头发的少年挥着双手，像广告商一样开始模拟介绍‘伟大的麦考伊医生’。  
　　“我宁愿把药水全倒掉也不会卖给绿色尖耳朵妖精们，死了这条心吧小混蛋。”麦考伊顺手给吉姆的后脑勺来了一巴掌，又转身返回大柜子前找寻几瓶药水，倒在一个圆底的玻璃瓶里面。  
　　“再蒸馏个一两个小时就能验证效果，先说好，我最多能保证这药水喝不死人，至于最终效果如何……”医生挑起眉毛又来来回回对契科夫进行了第三十三次视线扫描，拍了拍手叉着腰一本正经地说“我不负责！”  
　　说罢穿上斗篷，快速戴上帽子走进淡淡的晨雾中“我要去隔壁镇子拜访乔安娜，不许碰那个玻璃管子，吉姆！”  
　　“是，是，你快去，老母鸡爸爸。”吉姆听后把刚伸出去的手立刻缩回来，抄起一个洗干净的红苹果大嚼起来。“别被他那凶狠的样子吓到，小熊，老骨头人特别好，听他说什么不负责的话，他一定会把你治的活蹦乱跳才肯松手。”  
　　“但……但愿如此，我只想正常生活下去。”契科夫伸手接过吉姆递过来的苹果，却一点都没有吃一口的意思。  
　　契科夫走到桌子旁边，有些惆怅地盯着烧瓶里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的金黄色液体。他想起十几分钟前苏鲁拉着他敲开医生的家门，耐心地解释完他身上所发生的一切。那平稳低沉的声音像穿过森林的小溪，渗透进土壤深处滋润青草的生长。  
　　苏鲁的好朋友们并不像他想象中的人类那么可怕，他捧着苹果咬了一小口，偷偷看着金色头发的青年，嗯他叫吉姆•T•柯克，钻进麦考伊医生的厨房鼓捣着什么。不一会自己的面前放上了一杯热腾腾的牛奶，而他给苏鲁倒了杯带点朗姆酒气息的甜咖啡。  
　　“你还未成年，小熊，不能喝这种带酒精的东西。当然啦我知道酒类很美味也能迅速让你热乎起来……”契科夫喜欢这个开朗的少年，喜欢他咧开嘴露齿的笑容，也喜欢他稍微有点快却吐字清楚的语速。他管自己叫‘小熊’的时候特别亲切，用着一种老朋友似的语气，就像它们已经认识了十几年而不是十几分钟。  
　　“也许契科夫比你的酒量还好，吉姆。”苏鲁闻了闻咖啡，果断喝了一大口，眨眨眼睛笑着说“他好几年前就喝掉了十几瓶烈性伏特加，也因为那样才变成人的模样。”  
　　“别听阿光瞎说！”契科夫感觉捂住苏鲁的嘴，急忙狡辩到“我不确定那东西是酒，只是闻起来味道比较像，万一是女巫熬制的某种魔药……”  
　　“这么说老骨头就是熬制魔药的男巫。很好，我又可以给他取新的外号了。”  
　　“小心你的颈部静脉，吉姆，我确信麦考伊听了以后会给你来上好几针。”苏鲁趁契科夫还在皱着眉头思索吉姆的玩笑，偷偷端起对方的牛奶往自己杯子里倒了半杯，惬意地缩进沙发里喝着。  
　　三个人在初阳升起的黎明交流着森林里那些不为人知的秘密，吉姆一直以为熊住在树洞里，用枫叶编成毯子保暖，而契科夫大笑着反驳他，告诉他熊也会在炎热的夏天去峡谷的裂缝里避暑，运气好的时候还能看到晶莹剔透的昙花在午夜悄悄绽开花瓣。  
　　“那我一定要找个机会去洞穴里看看。嗯……还要带上史波克。”  
　　“你和他是连体婴儿吗吉米？”门又被推开，麦考伊拎着一筐热腾腾的牛角包走了进来，放在三个年轻人的面前不超过十分钟就被消灭一空。  
　　“啊！男巫先生回来了，快给我们展示一下您的魔法。”吉姆嚼着牛角包捧着脸冲医生眨巴眼，期待地看着他从玻璃瓶里倒出金黄色的药水。  
　　医生没好气地给他翻了一个白眼，谨慎地给契科夫递上用高脚杯装着的阳光般的液体。“别一口气全喝下去，分七次喝完就行。可能会有一点点不适的症状，但不用担心。”  
　　契科夫睁大眼睛严肃地听他说完，点点头接过杯子靠近嘴边。  
　　一口，两口……  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Ⅶ.  
　　第七口喝下后，苏鲁惊讶地发现契科夫的手掌覆盖满了姜黄色的绒毛，指甲渐渐伸长变的锋利。熊尖叫一声扔掉玻璃杯，任凭玻璃碎裂在地板上发出清脆的声音。  
　　“你们快离开我！”他向后退着撞开医生家的后门，一个踉跄跌在郁郁葱葱的草药园里。  
　　“天哪我不会失败了吧……不不不该死的该死的该死的！”当苏鲁准备冲上去的时候麦考伊比他还快一步，医生迅速锁上门，只留他和熊共处一室。  
　　“老骨头？麦考伊？”等吉姆反应过来发生什么的时候，苏鲁找到了一把斧头企图劈开门锁，“契科夫要变成熊了……哦天哪这……我们得把麦考伊救出来。”  
　　“我很抱歉，吉姆，真的，我不知道会发生这样的事情……”紧张又害怕的苏鲁握着斧头砍了好几次才把锁完全劈开，而旁边的吉姆颤抖的比他更厉害。  
　　当木门打开的一瞬间，苏鲁本以为要见到满地的鲜血和白森森的骨头，却发现麦考伊像安抚女儿一样拍着不断哭泣的契科夫的头。  
　　“他不会变成熊，但，”医生叹了口气举起对方的熊掌“他也没法变成一个完整的人类。”。  
　　吉姆长长的吁一口气，叫了一声‘这也不赖！’，冲到他们面前给了二人一个狠狠的拥抱。麦考伊皱着眉头埋怨吉姆快把他勒窒息，从青年健壮的手臂里面挣脱出来，而契科夫不停地说着谢谢，扭头勉强对苏鲁笑了一下。  
　　苏鲁歪着头望向洒满晨光的小花园，想起昨天晚上月光照耀下绿松石一样的眼睛，想起契科夫慢慢讲述的那个血腥却真实的故事，想起突然落在自己面前的草药包……。  
　　他伸手把契科夫拉到面前，像曾经做过的那样揪了揪姜黄色软绵绵的耳朵。  
　　“我想我们可以去找北方的巫师。”猎人紧紧地握着契科夫毛茸茸的爪子，笑着擦去对方脸上残留的泪水。  
　　“巫师？”  
　　“一个叫可汗的巫师，也许他有办法解决你的困难。”  
　　“吉姆你快管管他们！北方的巫师？都成年人了还相信童话书上的故事。”  
　　“我可管不着，老骨头。比起这你不如先去看看后院那一堆被契科夫压倒的金盏花，娇贵的金盏花女士们。”  
　　吉姆憋着笑看到麦考伊哀嚎一声冲到后院，他靠在门框上，冲黑头发青年挥挥手，做出‘我支持你们的口型’。  
　　“我要救你，一定会说到做到。”苏鲁为契科夫套上鹿皮的斗篷，竖起帽子刚好遮住卷发里小小的熊耳。  
　　“有个旅行家叫做帕维尔•穆拉托夫，帕维尔，这名字很适合你。”苏鲁勒紧契科夫脚上的绳子，递给他深色的缰绳。  
　　  
　　就这样，我们的猎人和熊将要踏上通往大陆北极冰原的旅程。他们的路也许并不平坦，雪狼在黝黑的洞穴里觊觎来往行人的肉体，雪妖在寒冷刺骨的冰湖岸上唱着诱人的歌谣。  
　　  
　　而那，将是另一个有趣的童话故事。  
　　  
　　  
　　END.  
　　   
　　Free Talk  
　　嗨！这里是阿酥w很感谢你读完了这个小小的童话故事。标题捏他自今年上半年很热门的俄罗斯电影《他是龙》，然而情节差了不止一点点23333  
　　虽然官方chulu发糖不多，现实中也是一口四十米大刀……但我仍希望他们两个能在一千零一个平行世界里面闪闪发光XD  
　　也许会有续集，讲述长脸巫师可汗的故事【呸】  
　　然后……就……冬天到了啊大家多穿点别着凉了！【语死早】  
　　  
　　Mr. Spirit  
　　2016/11/2  
　　  
　　/他是熊  
　　  
　　/原作 Star Trek 2009/2013/2016  
　　/CP Hikaru Sulu＆Pavel Chekov  
　　/作者 Mr. Spirit  
　　http://weibo.com/mrsuedreamland  
　　http://spiritland.lofter.com/  
　　/封面设计 可可鼠  
　　http://2200zz.lofter.com/  
　　/印刷 南国印社  
　　http://weibo.com/u/6014725238


End file.
